Chilldrake
Chilldrake es un monstruo que puede ser encontrado en combate en el bosque de Snowdin, solo podrá aparecer si se ha matado a Snowdrake. En apariencia presenta la personalidad típica de adolescente que intenta hacerse el duro y "Rebelde". Aparece con * Jerry * Ice Cap Ataques Usa un patrón similar al de Snowdrake: Una serie de cuchillas curvas giratorias que se mueven en patrones parabólicos o en líneas rectas. Estrategia Para perdonarle, el protagonista ha de estar de acuerdo con él, lo que hace que Chilldrake se sienta menos como un rebelde y se sienta incómodo. Citas * No bedtime! Only DEADTIME!¡No habrá hora de acostarse! ¡Solo HORA DE MORIR!'' '' Neutral * *turn music up all the way**Sube la música a todo volumen*''' Neutral' * ''NEVER do your homework!!¡¡NUNCA hagas tus deberes!!'' Neutral' * ''Brush my teeth? No way in heck!¿Lavarme los dientes? ¡Diablos, de ninguna manera!' Neutral' * You don't know my cause!¡Tú no conoces mi causa!' de acuerdo' * I don't think you...''No creo que tú...' de acuerdo' * ''To tell you the truth...''Para decirte la verdad...' de acuerdo' * ''Do you... really..''Tú... de verdad.... ''de acuerdo por 2ª vez * Defiance can't be defied!¡El desafiante no puede ser desafiado!'' ''Enfrentarse * Actually... Death?¿Realmente... fallecido?'' ''Enfrentarse * WRONG! Let's fight and die!¡INCORRECTO! ¡Vamos a luchar y morir!' Enfrentarse' * ''You ain't Snowy.Tú no eres Snowy. Bromear' * ''Stick to puns. They're better.''Fiel a los juegos de palabras. Son mejores.' Bromear' * ''Where's Snowy right now?¿Dónde está Snowy ahora mismo?' Bromear' * Nice try, laugh Picasso.''Buen intento, ríe Picasso.' Bromear' Texto de ambientación * ''Rebels against everything!! Looking for its friend Snowy.¡¡Se rebela contra todo!! Buscando a su amigo Snowy.' Comprobar' * Chilldrake saunters up!¡Chilldrake viene directamente!'' ''Encuentro * Chilldrake is chanting an anarchist spell.''Chilldrake está cantando un pasaje anarquista.' Neutral' * ''Chilldrake starts a one-moster riot.''Chilldrake inicia un motín de un monstruo. ''Neutral * Chilldrake is wondering where Snowy went.''Chilldrake se está preguntando a dónde ha ido Snowy.' Neutral' * ''Chilldrake is eating its own homework.''Chilldrake se está comiendo sus propios deberes. ''Neutral * It smells like "Ice" scented body-spray.''Huele como a perfume corporal en spray "Helado".' Neutral' * ''You tell Chilldrake it's all wrong.''Le dices a Chilldrake que todo es incorrecto.' Enfrentarse' * ''You make fun of Chilldrake.''Te burlas de Chilldrake.' Bromear' * ''Chilldrake is puffed up.''Chilldrake está hinchado. ''Bromear * Chilldrake feels neutered by your agreement.''Chilldrake se siente neutralizado por su acuerdo.' de acuerdo' * ''You agree with Chilldrake before it gives its speech.''Das la razón a Chilldrake antes de que suelte su argumento.' de acuerdo' * ''Chilldrake is flaking apart.''Chilldrake se está descamando. ''bajos Curiosidades *La palabra "Chill" que compone su nombre sirve como doble sentido, ya que significa tanto "frío" como "De trato fácil" o "acomodadizo". Ambas definiciones son acordes a la personalidad que define a este monstruo. *Aunque Chilldrake se puede encontrar normalmente en el "Overworld", en combate solo puede encontrarse si se ha matado previamente a Snowdrake. Esto le hace el único monstruo que aparece como sustituto de un monstruo asesinado anteriormente. *Antes de la versión v1.001 sus estadísticas eran de "ATK 6 DEF 2". Glosario de:Chilldrake en:Chilldrake fr:Coolhivert ja:Chilldrake pl:Chilldrake ru:Чилдрейк uk:Чілдрейк zh:寒鴨 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Snowdin